An increasing number of computer systems are being configured or are configurable for wireless communications. For example, such computer systems generally comprise a radio or wireless module and an antenna for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. The RF spectrum used by such wireless communication systems is strictly regulated (e.g., by the Federal Communication Commission) at least because of unknown health concerns associated with particular untested RF frequencies and/or because different RF bandwidths are reserved for different services or applications (e.g., military, aviation and commercial broadcasts). However, because of the wireless configurability of such computer systems, a consumer-configured, or even manufacturer-configured, computer system having wireless communication capabilities may violate the RF spectrum regulations.